<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crochet by Wallwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677671">Crochet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker'>Wallwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Haven [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Fiber Arts, Fluff, Got too big for the ficathon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene wants to make Barret a nice sweater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Haven [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crochet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa isn't sure where Marlene got the idea of learning to knit; she only knew that one day it was all she could talk about, wanting to buy soft yarns and long needles and learn to make all kinds of nice sweaters and scarves for when Papa got cold on his long trips. "Miss Tifa, please?" she would ask again and again. "I promise I'll be careful!"</p><p>"I don't know how to knit," Tifa said sadly, and that was true; her mother had known - it was a very practical thing to know up in the mountains - but Tifa had never liked the idea of dealing with the sharp metal needles she'd favored, afraid she'd prick herself. Now she regretted not spending the time she would've needed to learn it with her mother.</p><p>"But... we could learn together, right?" Marlene would ask, grinning, and it was very hard for Tifa to resist that sort of grin - except that she knew how worried Barret would be if Marlene pricked herself on a knitting needle, or worse.</p><p>"Hmm," she said after a while. "How about a compromise? There's another way to make nice sweaters that we could both learn."</p><p>"There is?" Marlene's mouth opened wide. "How??"</p><p>They spent the next few weeks while Barret was gone working on their project, finding a few wooden hooks that weren't too sharp and dangerous for a young beginner, and fumbling with large balls of very soft yarn and laughing as they snagged and split strands in their attempts to create a sampler. By the time he came back, Tifa was there to watch Marlene give him a kiss and proudly present him with a small square of fabric, made of the softest and fuzziest yarn they could find. "Look, Papa! Tifa and I are learning to make you a sweater!"</p><p>Barret laughed. "Oh, that's really impressive! Yeah, I can see you'll have that done in no time!" he said, even though anyone could see that it would take a massive number of swatches to even begin to cover his massive frame. But the love and pride glittered in his eyes as he gave her a kiss, then grinned at Tifa. "Think you can show me how too, Marlene? Tifa might want a nice sweater someday."</p><p>"Sure, Papa! I'll help you make one for her too!"</p><p>"You bet. Now, lemme get somethin' to quench my thirst and then we'll talk about dinner, ok?"</p><p>"Okay! I'll go get some water!"</p><p>His smile when he walks back to Tifa and gives her a big one-armed hug is softer and gentler. "She started goin' on about knitting, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said, patting him on the back. "But I thought that crochet would be a better idea to start with."</p><p>"Ha! I didn't even think of that when she asked me 'bout learnin' to make a sweater! You're definitely the smart one." He gave her a quick kiss. "Wanna get something delivered? I ain't up to cookin' and I can see you've been busy."</p><p>"That sounds great." She smiles - the work hadn't been that hard, but she was happy to let someone else take care of dinner, so that she could spend time with the two of them while Barret was home without any distractions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>